1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to accouterments for projectile firing devices, such as bows, although it could also be adapted for use with other kinds of projectile firing devices, such as firearms. A force is exerted on such a firing device in a given direction when the projectile is fired. In the case of a bow, the archer experiences a "kick" wherein the bow feels as if it jumps forward, and the archer must maintain firm control to hold the bow steady or perhaps even avoid dropping it. This can adversely affect not only the accuracy, but even the force, of the archer's shot, and, of course, it greatly affects the archer's comfort. The present invention has been shown to dramatically minimize the "kick" experienced by the archer.
2. Description of the Background
A number of devices have been proposed either for controlling bow kick or for dampening bow vibrations. Some of these simply consist of elongate dead weights which may conveniently be mounted on a fitting provided on the front of most bows, so that the elongate dead weight extends forward horizontally from the bow in use.
An "hydraulic stabilizer" has been offered for sale under the name "Pro King."
British Patent No. 1,296,201 discloses a stabilizer which appears to be intended primarily for use in dampening the vibrations set up by the bow string upon its release. In one embodiment of this device, there is provided a chamber partially filled with liquid in which a spherical element is centered, lengthwise of the chamber, apparently for movement therealong, between two compression springs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,538 and No. 4,779,602 likewise disclose compensators or stabilizers having relatively movable parts, reciprocable in a horizontal direction, with the movable parts being the outer or casing-like portions of the devices. Springs are provided to bias the movable members to a given starting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,612 discloses a device in which generally cylindrically-shaped annular weights are removably mounted in a casing and held by a compression spring. It would appear that these weights may not be intended to move relative to the casing in use, e.g. since a scent-impregnated cylinder is interposed between and abutting the weights and the opposite end of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3.683,883 discloses various forms of stabilizers using magnetized weights, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,172 discloses still another "shot cushioning" means for a bow.